


and all those other boys can say goodbye

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: in her bed [1]
Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quinn circumvents the love triangle, Sharing a Bed, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Why am I not surprised?” Quinn muttered as she watched Rachel climb into the hammock beside August. But somehow, Rachel’s weird essencial honestly, or whatever was going on in her head, won out. She pulled herself from the hammock and stumbled out of the frame. That’s when Quinn decided to make her move.(Set during s3, Quinn puts a stop to August and Rachel’s flitting by going to Rachel, not August)





	and all those other boys can say goodbye

“Why am I not surprised?” Quinn muttered as she watched Rachel climb into the hammock beside August.

 

Rachel had that way about her, that broken charm that had a way of drawing people into her storm. She was somehow both strong and wafish in the same breath. Quinn had watched it happen again and again, and poor, stupid August wouldn’t be the last.

 

Quinn pretended she was immune to it, since Rachel had never turned her seduction onto her, but lately it had become harder to not get pulled in. Especially once Quinn had realized that Rachel’s presence was something she craved, and when she was gone, there was a terrifying emptiness.

 

Rachel was predictable, until she wasn’t. But her habits and spirals were easy for Quinn to catalog, even if her breakdowns veered dangerous out of control. This was step one, falling for someone, seducing her mark- Jeremy, Adam, Coleman, and now August. But Rachel was shit at choosing men, more often than not they ran from her sharp edges. Quinn thought them idiots, not recognizing Rachel’s brilliance.  

 

On the monitors, Quinn watched as Rachel and August talked and flirted. He was catnip with his humanitarianism and bullshit about starving orphans in africa. But somehow, Rachel’s weird essencial honestly, or whatever was going on in her head, won out. She pulled herself from the hammock and stumbled out of the frame. That’s when Quinn decided to make her move.

 

…

 

Quinn was waiting for her outside her truck, arms crossed, looking impatient as she stared off into the darkness. Rachel licked her lips feeling like a rebellious teenager sneaking home past curfew.

 

“Pack your things,” Quinn said in lieu of greeting.

 

“What? Quinn, you brought me back here-” began Rachel, but Quinn cut her off.

 

“I’m not _firing_ you. You’re not sleeping in this truck anymore,” said Quinn.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Rachel said. It was dark and it would be quite the drive into town to find a hotel, then she’d have to find an apartment which would ruin her plans of buying her cabin. Maybe August would let her crash in his hammock for the night-

 

“That’s why you’re coming with me. You can stay at my place for the season or as long as you need,” Quinn said it flippantly enough that Rachel missed the way she looked away and pulled her shoulders back. Instead, every thought of going back to August’s hammock flew from Rachel’s mind and she stared in surprise.

 

“What are you waiting for?” snapped Quinn, “Go! Before I make you sleep in my office.”

 

Climbing into the truck, Rachel could feel Quinn’s eyes on her as she shoved her things into her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“Isn’t it kind of early to be going home?” Rachel asked as she followed Quinn’s fast stride through set, to where Quinn was parked.

 

“I can work on my laptop,” was the reply, followed by a sidelong glance and, “Plus I want my dragon well rested.”

 

Rachel chewed on the inside of her cheek, not quite knowing how to take that. Quinn had to have seen her and August, there were cameras everywhere, and Quinn had always been… possessive. Although normally Quinn’s tactics included blackmail and lying to whatever one of Rachel’s boyfriends she didn’t approve of, not taking Rachel home with her.

 

But Quinn didn’t look at her again as she got into her car and waited for Rachel to do the same. Instead, they drove in comfortable silence. Rachel leaned back in the plush seat, letting her eyes drift closed as Quinn drove.

 

…

 

She realized, feeling Rachel watch as she poured herself a drink, that she’d acted impulsively.

 

“Do you want some?” Quinn asked, holding up her glass of whiskey, but Rachel just shook her head. She was glancing around nervously, like she was ready to flee.

 

“I’m sober,” Rachel said.

 

Quinn snorted in response, “That sucks.”

 

“Look, I’m just trying to detox from all the garbage that’s in my life,” snapped Rachel, suddenly annoyed, eyes on fire.

 

“As long as it doesn’t get in the way of your producing, you can believe whatever crap you need to,” Quinn said, taking a long sip of her whiskey, “You’re sober, you’re honest, what else?”

 

“Uh, I’m celibate,” said Rachel and Quinn nodded. It made perfect sense now.

 

“Ahhh, so that’s what it was,”

 

“That’s what what was?”

 

“You left August out there with blue balls,” Quinn laughed into her glass, “I wondered if it had to do with your little Kumbaya shtick.”

 

“You were watching us,” Rachel crossed her arms, “I knew that’s why you brought me here, because you just can’t let me have a love life, can you?”

 

“A love life?” Quinn said, “You and Outback Steakhouse wouldn’t have had a love life, he just wants to get ahead like every other contestant we’ve had. Hell, I bet he’d fuck me if I asked.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Of course he’d sleep with you, you’re-“

 

She stopped, cutting herself off as she glanced away.

 

“I’m what? C’mon Goldberg, essential honestly remember?” Quinn crossed the kitchen to set her glass in the sink, but in doing so she had to reach past Rachel. She leaned in, invading her space, enjoying the way she fidgeted and flushed but didn’t move away.

 

“I was going to say that of course he’d sleep with you because you’re hot, okay? You’re gorgeous.”

 

“I meant it when I said I missed you,” Quinn said.

 

She watched as Rachel’s gaze dropped to stare at Quinn’s lips, biting her own as she did so. Feeling the a lioness stalking her prey, Quinn bit back a smile, Rachel was exactly where she wanted her.

 

…

 

As a rule, Quinn wasn’t to be touched, whether it was a handshake or brushing past as someone walked they walked by, any physical contact was met with an angry shout. But Quinn touched Rachel. She’d take her by the wrist, or grab her jaw to force her to look, or sip an arm around her shoulders.

 

It was a casual physical intimacy that neither woman shared with anyone else. It was easy, effortless, and most of the time Rachel was certain that Quinn didn’t think about what she was doing.

 

That’s why when Quinn reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Rachel’s ear it felt out of place, too calculated to be normal.

 

“You’re just doing this to keep me away from August,” Rachel said, unmoving. It had changed from a conversation to a game, to a production, and she wasn’t going to be the first to flinch away.

 

“I don’t like to share you,” Quinn all but whispered, her voice a devastatingly sexy growl. She was so close, Rachel could smell her hairspray and the whiskey on her breath.

 

Rachel’s own breath caught in her throat as she watched Quinn glance down at her lips.

 

“It’s too bad about that vow of celibacy,” Quinn whispered before pulling away.

 

“Quinn wait,” Rachel grabbed Quinn by the wrist without thinking.

 

The sight of Quinn turning away, of walking away from her, broke her resolve. Her grip tightened around her wrist, pulling her back. Rachel kissed Quinn, fast and messy and off center. It was a surprise to both of them, lips and teeth crashing together.

 

When she pulled away Quinn stared at her, gaping, for a moment before cupping Rachel’s face in both hands and kissed her again.

 

…

 

Kissing Rachel was addicting. Once they started, Quinn didn’t want to stop. It was awkward at first, getting the hang of it in a mess of bumped noses and adjusting to kissing someone shorter than her, but they quickly grew used to it.

 

Rachel’s hands moved to Quinn’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another while Quinn’s arms wrapped around Rachel’s neck.

 

This wasn’t remotely in her plan. Quinn was planning to flirt, she was planning on teasing her and leaving her hungry for more. She hadn’t intended to end up kissing her, or like it as much as she did.

 

Rachel nipped at Quinn’s bottom lip. Sharp white teeth gently pressing into the Sweet Temptation Tom Ford lipstick that was smeared across Quinn’s mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours, holding each other in the fluorescently lit kitchen, and Quinn felt like a teenager, making out after a date.

 

They finally broke apart, chests heaving as they gasped for air.

 

Rachel ducked her head, moving to kiss the edge of Quinn’s jaw, then the curve of her throat. Quinn sighed with pleasure. Pressing her back to lean against the counter, Rachel sunk to her knees, slowly pushing up Quinn’s skirt.

 

“Rachel,” Quinn said, she cupped Rachel’s face in one hand, and Rachel leaned in to nuzzle her palm, “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Rachel said. She turned to kiss the tattoo on Quinn’s wrist that mirrored her own.

 

Quinn moved her hand to run through Rachel’s hair. It was a gentle motion first, but she then gripped her hair, tugging Rachel’s head back so she had to look up at her again.

 

“I _won’t_ share you,” Quinn said.

 

“Yeah,” Rachel breathed, “I know.”

 

With the grip on her hair loosened, Rachel finished pushing up Quinn’s skirt. She tugged down Quinn’s lace underwear, letting it pool around the high heels Quinn always wore.

 

Rachel pressed kisses along the inside of Quinn’s thigh, moving closer and closer to the heat that left her core slick and throbbing. Quinn gasped sharply as Rachel’s mouth made contact with her clit. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter. Spreading her feet farther apart, Quinn tilted her hips towards Rachel’s waiting mouth.

 

The world melted away, leaving Quinn only aware of the cold counter pressing against her back, of the glorious feeling of Rachel’s tongue. She edged closer and closer to her breaking point as sighs turned to moans that turned to mean less sounds, words that begged and praised. Rachel was so fucking good with her mouth.

 

Then, with a cry, Quinn came.

 

…

 

“Rachel, Rachel, oh god, sweetheart,” Quinn’s words spilled from her lips, “sweetheart, please,”

 

The hand in Rachel’s hair tightened as Quinn cried out, before slumping against the counter. From her position on the floor, Rachel looked up. Quinn’s face was flush as she breathed heavily with a post-orgasm tremble.

 

It really wasn’t breaking celibacy if she wasn’t the one getting off, Rachel reasoned to herself as she righted Quinn’s skirt and stood. She wiped her mouth of the back of her hand and watched Quinn catch her breath.

 

“Why don’t you get your things and head upstairs,” Quinn said, finally.

 

A million thoughts flooded Rachel’s mind at once. Had she done something wrong? Was Quinn just sending her to bed? Maybe it was too much, too fast since until twenty minutes ago, Rachel didn’t even think Quinn liked women- and maybe she didn’t, maybe she just wanted to get off and Chet wasn’t an option anymore-

 

“I can see you thinking,” Quinn touched Rachel’s wrist and leaned in to kiss her softly, “I’ll meet you in my room.”

 

So she went. Taking her backpack with her she climbed the stairs and followed the familiar path to Quinn’s bedroom. She’d been there before, and Rachel wasn’t sure when Quinn’s house started feeling familiar but there was a key on her ring and she’d slept on the couch more times that she could remeber. Quinn, she realized, had always found a reason to keep her close by.

 

But in Quinn’s room, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Setting her backpack on a chair, she slipped her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. Was she supposed to undress?

 

Thankfully, Quinn’s entered a few minutes later, in her hand the whiskey glass she’d retrieved from the sink. She stood in front of Rachel, watching her.

 

“Quinn?”

 

Quinn’s fingers wrapped around her jaw, much like when she’d come back two years ago, but it was gentler this time, and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, one that tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and something uniquely Quinn. Rachel sighed against Quinn’s mouth.

 

Straightening back up, Quinn offered her the glass of whiskey again, but Rachel shook her head and watched as Quinn moved to set it on the dresser before taking off her heels.

 

Walking back over to where Rachel sat she said, “Stand up.”

 

Rachel did, now taller than Quinn with both of them shoeless. Quinn’s face remained impassive as she took the hem of Rachel’s sweater, pulling it up, up, and off her. Rachel reached for Quinn’s clothes, but had her hands swatted away.

 

“Is this okay?” Quinn asked softly as she unbuttoned Rachel’s jeans.

 

“Yeah,” breathed Rachel.

 

Discarding Rachel’s jeans, Quinn ran her hands along Rachel’s hips, up her sides. Her touch was feather light, causing Rachel to shiver.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Quinn murmured and Rachel wasn’t sure if she meant to speak aloud.

 

Quinn’s words surprised her though. Surrounded by gorgeous people all day, Rachel didn’t really think of her appearance as anything special, sure, guys always followed her like bees to a flower, but always assumed that it was because they’d go after anything with breasts.

 

But Quinn’s hands were slow and gentle, and Rachel sought her approval in everything, whether or not she admitted to herself, even this. Quinn ducked her head to kiss the place where Rachel’s neck met shoulder. Rachel whimpered softly.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Quinn said between kisses, “with a woman, I mean.”

 

She pulled Rachel closer so they were pressed together.

 

“I shouldn’t,” Rachel said, and Quinn glanced up from where she’d been kissing Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I shouldn’t,” Rachel said again, placing her hands on Quinn’s chest to stop her, “I’m not supposed to.”

 

Quinn looked confused, then her face grew guarded, “Is this because I said-?”

 

“No!” Rachel shook her head, “No, I want to, I really want to, but celibacy is a tool that cements my commitment to Essencial Honesty.”

 

“But going down on me doesn’t count?”

 

“That’s different-“

 

“You know that’s a load of shit, right?”

 

“I just think it’s really helping me,”

 

“Rachel,” Quinn said, “There’s-“

 

“-nothing wrong with me, you’ve said before,” Rachel finished.

 

Quinn leaned in to kiss her again, and Rachel let her.

 

“I’m not going to force you,” Quinn said, “I’m not a monster.”

 

Rachel laughed softly, “I know, I can move to the guest room I guess.”

 

“Stay,” Said Quinn, hands tightening around Rachel’s waist, “if you’d like.”

 

Rachel nodded as Quinn let her go. She went to where she left her backpack on the floor, slipping out of her bra and replacing it with a oversized tee shirt. Slipping into bed, she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched Quinn get ready for bed.

 

Quinn joined her in bed, turning off the light, and moving to face her on the pillows. Taking Quinn’s hand in hers, Rachel rolled over so Quinn’s arm was draped across her middle. Quinn adjusted so she was spooning Rachel.

 

They lay in silent darkness for a long time, until Rachel thought Quinn had fallen asleep.

 

But then Quinn said, “You don’t have to atone, if that’s what this is really about.”

 

“I want to.”


End file.
